The Princess And The Knight Book 1
by MisuteriTenshi
Summary: Princess Hikari and Sir Takeru have a mysterious dream of meeting before, what does this mean? Read to find out more! Please read and review!
1. Princess Kari's Dream

** Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon, Digimon is a copyright of Akiyoshi Hongo, I also don't own Sleeping Beauty, Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Walt Disney Pictures, I also don't own The Legend Of Sleeping Beauty, The Legend Of Sleeping Beauty is a copyright of Mondo World Television.**

** Princess Kari's Dream**

** One sunny day in the Kingdom of Digitopia's eastern region, Prince Taichi Kamiya was playing catch with his digimon partner, Agumon.**

** While Tai's younger sister, Princess Hikari was sitting on the swing with her sampler with Gatomon by her side.**

** "Tell him Kari," Gatomon urged the princess, calling her by her own nickname. "tell Tai about your dream."**

** Agumon caught the baseball that he and Tai were playing with.**

** "You had a dream, Princess?" Agumon asked Kari.**

** "What was your dream about, Kari?" Tai asked.**

** "Well, in my dream," Kari answered Tai and Agumon. "I am at the christening of a young knight who is wearing blue... I think he is quite fond of the color blue... he has blonde hair and blue eyes."**

** "That sounds like Sir Yamato Ishida but we call him Matt, he and his family are coming to the castle for a visit today." Tai told Kari.**

** "Sir Yamato Ishida? I don't think so, Tai," the princess disagreed. "the knight being christened was **_**my size**_** and he had an angel with ten wings watching over him along with Ophanimon, Gatomon in her mega form as well as two other male angel digimon."**

** The Prince of Digitopia was amazed by what his sister knew.**

** "This **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be!" Tai exclaimed.**

** Kari looked at her brother's expression, "What is it, Tai?" she asked.**

** "Don't you see, Kari? You just described Sir Takeru or TK Takaishi as well as his digimon partner, Patamon in his mega form of Seraphimon!" Tai exclaimed.**

** "So, all of this time... I've been having dreams about Sir Takeru Takaishi?" Kari asked, she was puzzled.**

** "Precisely." Gatomon answered Kari.**

** "But when was his christening? And why am I dreaming about Sir TK when I clearly don't remember him?" Kari asked.**

** "All of your questions will be answered in due time." Tai answered his younger sister.**

** In a covered wagon heading for the castle of King Susumu and Queen Yuuko Kamiya, the Ishida-Takaishi family was going for their visit.**

** Yamato was playing his lyre while Patamon, Gabumon, and Takeru slept on.**

** Matt was 11-years-old, the same age as the prince and a few of the other members of the Digitopia royal court's children.**

** TK was 8-years-old, the same age as the princess as well as a few of the other members of the royal court's children.**

** While he slept on, TK had a very sweet but mysterious dream.**


	2. Sir TK's Dream

** Sir TK's Dream**

** Within his dream, it was eight years ago at the manor in the Kingdom of Digitopia's western region where the Ishida-Takaishi family lived.**

** Lady Nancy Takaishi had given birth to her second son who the family decided to name Takeru.**

** Takeru was lying in a bassinet as everyone from the royal family to the townsfolk and their children as well as their children's digimon partners came to honor Digitopia's newest knight with gifts.**

** Soon, the king's herald came into Lord Hiroaki Ishida and Lady Nancy Takaishi's throne room.**

** "Announcing the arrival of the four Holy Angel Digimon and three of their partners, Seraphimon shall be partnered with Young Sir Takaishi as Patamon and shall protect the young knight." the herald said.**

** Some angels and three children as young as TK went up to the lord and lady.**

** "Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Princess Hikari, Cherubimon and Duchess Suzie Wong... wait! Where are Lucemon and his human partner, Lord Willis?" Hiroaki asked.**

** "They're late as usual." Seraphimon said to the patriarch of the Ishida-Takaishi family.**

** "But they'll show up, they always do," Ophanimon said. "let's get started, shall we?"**

** The angel digimon surrounded the bassinet where Takeru still lay.**

** "Cherubimon?" Suzie asked, she was a baby, so she pronounced an R like a W.**

** "I'm all over it, Suzie," Cherubimon said. "my gift to you will be the gift of charm, Takeru."**

** The little princess simply glanced at Ophanimon.**

** "Right, Kari," Ophanimon said. "cute and charming little knight, my gift for you... is the gift of the arts, may this gift make those around you as happy as you make them."**

** "My turn," Seraphimon said. "sweet knight, my gift to you is this special crest... the Crest of Hope... with it as Patamon, I will be right by your side as a friend."**

** Suddenly, an evil digimon appeared in the throne room.**

** "Devimon!" everyone in the throne room exclaimed.**

** "I too have a gift for the newborn knight," Devimon exclaimed. "for not inviting me to this little fiesta, your precious Takeru will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a two thousand year long slumber come his twelfth birthday once the sun sets!"**

** "TK! No!" Kari shouted, she gave the baby boy his nickname because she couldn't say his full given name yet.**

** The princess fired her Crest of Light at Devimon.**

** "And, Queen Yuuko and King Susumu Kamiya! Don't think I have forgotten about your little brat," Devimon shouted. "once she turns 12-years-old, Princess Kari will stop aging physically, looking like a preteen forever!"**

** Devimon was about to turn so he could go.**

** Until a stronger blast of light was shot at him.**

** "Not so fast, Devimon!" the voice shouted, it was Willis who spoke.**

** "Willis! Lucemon! Drat!" Devimon spat in anger.**

** Lucemon fired an energy blast at Devimon.**

** Devimon then disappeared from sight.**

** "Don't give up hope Majesties as well as good Lord Ishida and good Lady Takaishi," Lucemon said. "for I can help you out with my gift for Takeru as well as help out with Hikari."**

** "Then you can undo these fearful curses upon our youngest children?" Queen Yuuko asked Lucemon.**

** "Not **_**undo**_**, your majesty," Lucemon said to Yuuko. "merely alter, **_**that**_** is how I plan to save the lives of the young knight and the young princess, I shall begin with Sir Takeru."**

** "Then, please proceed." Hiroaki requested.**

** "Come sunset on your twelfth birthday, you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall asleep for two millennia, Takeru," Lucemon said gently. "only to awaken at 16-years-old by the Princess of Eastern Digitopia who bears my crest, the Crest of Light."**

** "What about my sister?" 3-year-old Tai asked Lucemon.**

** "Princess Hikari, you will physically remain a 12-year-old," Lucemon said. "until you kiss a dreaming 16-year-old Takeru, only then, will you age to 16-years-old like you would have if you were to age normally."**

** Back in the wagon, Gabumon, Patamon, and TK awoke.**

** "Did you have a nice nap, TK?" Matt asked.**

** "I sure did, Matt." TK answered with a yawn.**

** "Tell him TK," Patamon urged his knight. "tell Matt about your dream."**

** "You had a dream, Young Knight?" Gabumon asked TK.**

** "What was your dream about, TK?" Matt asked.**

** "Well, in my dream," TK answered Matt and Gabumon. "I am in a bassinet looking up at a princess who is **_**my size**_** and wearing pink... I think she is quite fond of the color pink... she has light brown hair and light brown eyes, a female angel clad in green armor with ten wings was with her along with Seraphimon, Patamon in his mega form as well as two other male angel digimon."**

** The oldest son in the Ishida-Takaishi family was amazed by what his brother knew.**

** "This **_**can**_**'**_**t**_** be!" Matt exclaimed.**

** TK looked at his brother's expression, "What is it, Matt?" he asked.**

** "Don't you see, TK? You just described Princess Hikari or Kari Kamiya as well as her digimon partner, Gatomon in her mega form of Ophanimon!" Matt exclaimed.**

** "So, all of this time... I've been having dreams about Princess Kari Kamiya?" TK asked, he was puzzled.**

** "Precisely." Patamon answered TK.**

** "But when was my christening? And why am I dreaming about Princess Kari when I clearly don't remember her?" TK asked.**

** "All of your questions will be answered in due time." Matt answered his younger brother.**

** Suddenly, the covered wagon stopped in front of the castle.**

** "Okay, everyone," Hiroaki called. "we're here at Digitopia castle for our visit!"**

** Hiroaki, Matt, TK, Nancy, Gabumon, and Patamon got out of the wagon.**


	3. The Edict

**The Edict**

**In the throne room of the royal castle, King Susumu, Queen Yuuko, and Prince Tai were sitting on their thrones.**

**When the royal herald arrived.**

**"Announcing the arrival of the Ishida-Takaishi family of Digitopia's western region," the herald said. "they have come to your majesties with a problem concerning the curse placed upon Young Takeru eight years ago."**

**"Send our lifelong friends in." King Susumu commanded his herold.**

**"As you wish, my king." the herald said with a low graceful bow.**

**As the herald left, Gabumon, Patamon, Hiroaki, Nancy, Matt, and TK entered the throne room.**

**"My king, my queen," Hiroaki said. "I propose that you make an edict about the spinning wheel situation in Nancy's and my region of Digitopia as well as your own region of Digitopia."**

**"It's for our TK's own safety." Nancy said to the king.**

**"Excuse me, Prince Tai," TK asked. "but where is Princess Kari?"**

**"She is in her bedchamber," Tai answered TK. "I shall take you to her."**

**"Thank you, Tai." TK said.**

**"Don't mention it, TK," Tai said. "besides, I would do anything to get out of a lesson on ruling the kingdom."**

**Back in the throne room, the talk between the king and queen and the Ishida-Takaishi family continued.**

**What sort of... edict... would you like my husband to pass?" Yuuko asked Hiroaki.**

**"That your majesties burn all the spinning wheels in the eastern and western regions of Digitopia." Hiroaki answered the queen.**

**"Burn all of our spinning wheels? Are you mad? How will our people make the clothing necessary to keep themselvs warm?" Susumu asked Hiroaki.**

**Suddenly, another family came into the throne room.**

**"If it would please our good king and queen," the voice of a man said. "then my people and I would be happy to supply you and your people as well as the people governed by the Ishida-Takaishi family all the wool thread that you could ever ask for."**

**Susumu and Yuuko turned to the voice who spoke.**

**It was Sir Ichijoji, the father of Sir Ken Ichijoji who had spoken.**

**"Thank you, Masafumi," Susumu said. "that would be a great help to us."**

**Over in the princess's bedroom, Kari was honing her powers with meditation.**

**Kari's astral body was floating in midair but it jumped back into her physical body just as TK and Tai knocked on her door.**

**"Come in!" Kari called.**

**Tai entered Kari's bedroom with TK right at his side.**

**One look at the princess and TK realized something.**

_**I don**_**'**_**t believe it**_**! **_**Matt was telling the truth**_**, TK thought. **_**Kari is the princess from my dream**_**!**

**One look at the young knight and Kari also realized something.**

_**I don**_**'**_**t believe it**_**! **_**Tai was telling the truth**_**, Kari thought. **_**TK is the knight from my dream**_**!**

**Back in the throne room, Susumu was making his edict.**

**"I hereby decree that every spinning wheel in Digitopia's eastern and western regions on this very day be burned!" Susumu proclaimed.**

**Four years had flown by, and Devimon's fortress in the Forbidden City had filled with his wrath and frustration.**

**"It's unbelievable! Twelve years have gone by," Devimon yelled. "and Princess Kari still grows stronger!"**

**"Be patient, Master Devimon, remember, Young Takaishi still needs to prick his finger." LadyDevimon said.**

**"You are right," Devimon said to LadyDevimon. "thank you."**

**LadyDevimon bowed, "You're welcome, my lord." she said to Devimon.**

**"But, Master," Demidevimon asked. "how are you going to get that pesty little knight to prick his finger anyway?"**

**Devimon thought about this problem for a while.**

**"I've got it, Demidevimon! I shall disguise myself as an old man who spins wool into thread with my spinning wheel!" Devimon laughed evilly.**


	4. A Strange Prophecy! Kari's Escape

** A Strange Prophecy! Kari's Escape**

** "That is pure genius, my lord!" Demidevimon exclaimed in glee.**

** A few weeks later at the manor of the Ishida-Takaishi family, Matt found a mysterious scroll in the library.**

_**This is incredible**_**! **_**I must go tell someone what I had found**_**! Matt thought.**

** Back at castle, a man showed up in Kari's bedroom.**

** "Ah! Nishijima! You're here!" Kari exclaimed.**

** "Hush! Quiet, Princess! We have got to get moving!" Daigo exclaimed in a whisper.**

** "Going? To where?" Kari asked.**

** "To the new secret base in my home, the Hidden Kingdom," Daigo whispered to Kari. "now pack light, we had better be going, Devimon and his goons are in search of you!"**

** Kari then packed some necessities into a small suitcase.**

** Kari basically packed some daytime dresses, her nightgown, her bedroom slippers, a few pairs of daytime shoes, stockings, garters, undergarments, toothpaste, a toothbrush, and a hairbrush.**

** "Okay, Nishijima," the princess said. "I'm all set."**

** Daigo inspected Kari's outfit, a yellow sleeveless top, ankle length fuscia pink skirt, baby pink silk neck scarf, white cotton stockings, and black slip on silk ballet flat shoes.**

** "You'll need your cloak, Princess." Daigo said firmly.**

** "Why would I be needing my cloak, Nishijima?" Kari asked in a curious manner.**

** "Like I said before," Daigo answered Kari in a serious tone of voice. "Devimon and his goons are in search of you!"**

** "Okay! Okay," Kari said. "I will grab my cloak!"**

** Kari then raced out of her closet, this time wearing her goldenrod yellow cloak with the hood up.**

** "Much better, now, Devimon and his goon squad won't be able to spot you." Daigo said to the princess in a whisper.**

** Kari grabbed her packed suitcase, put the straps over her right shoulder, grabbed Gatomon's left paw with her right hand, and grabbed Daigo's right hand with her left hand.**

** Daigo magically opened a portal to his homeland using his left hand and he, Kari, and Gatomon stepped inside it.**

** Back in Digitopia castle, Susumu was signing some very important documents.**

** When the herald entered the throne room.**

** "Sir Yamato Ishida is here, my king!" the herald announced.**

** "Send him in." Susumu commanded his herald.**

** The royal herald turned to Matt, "You may speak with the king." he said.**

** Matt entered the throne room, "I need to talk to the prince, do you know where he is?" he asked.**

** "Tai is in the library." Susumu answered Matt kindly.**

** Matt bowed, "Thank you, my king." he said.**

** Matt took off for the castle's library in search of Tai.**

** Matt found Tai in the library with his nose buried in a book.**

** "Tai! Hey! Tai," Matt called out. "can we talk? This is important!"**

** Tai lowered the book he was reading from.**

** "What is it, Matt?" Tai asked.**

** Matt produced the parchment scroll that he found in his own family's library.**

** "I found **_**this**_** in my family's library," Matt told Tai in a serious whisper. "can you make out what this parchment is?"**

** Matt unrolled the scroll and let the prince examine it.**

** "Aha!" Tai exclaimed in a whisper.**

** "What is it, Tai?" Matt asked.**

** "This scroll of parchment has an ancient prophecy written upon it." Tai answered Matt.**

** "Can you decipher it?" Matt asked the prince.**

** Tai then looked at the writing on the ancient piece of parchment.**

** "This is the Eighth Prophecy!" Tai exclaimed.**

** "The Eighth Prophecy? Then you can read it, my prince?" Matt asked Tai.**

** The prince examined the symbols on the ancient scroll.**

** "Sadly no, I cannot," Tai said to Matt in a serious whisper. "however, I can take the parchment to someone who **_**can**_** make it out."**


	5. Arrival In The Hidden Kingdom

** Arrival In The Hidden Kingdom**

** Back with Kari and Gatomon, they quickly followed Daigo through the portal he made right to the Hidden Kingdom.**

** "It feels so wonderful to be back, don't you think so, Gatomon?" Kari asked.**

** "It sure is, my mistress." Gatomon said to Kari.**

** "With your powers growing stronger," Daigo said to Kari. "Izzy, Chikara, and I only want what's best for both you and Gatomon, and **_**that**_** would be your safety."**

** "I got it," Kari said to Daigo. "now, let's get going to the palace."**

** Back in Digitopia's western region at the Ishida-Takaishi family's manor, TK was heading out the door.**

** "See you later," TK called. "I'm going to meet some of my friends in the forest!"**

** "**_**Itte rasshai**_**,**_** Takeru**_**," Nancy called. "take care, Takeru!"**

** "I will, Mom!" TK called.**

** TK then walked out of the manor to go into the forest to spend a little bit of time with his friends.**

** Unknown to TK, Devimon was watching him through a crystal ball.**

** "Soon, Young Takaishi," Devimon cackled. "you will be within my grasp!"**

** Devimon then disguised himself and got his spinning wheel ready.**

** Back in the forest, TK was playing and having fun with his friends.**

** "Hey! What's that over there?" TK asked, pointing to an old looking cottage.**

** "It's a cottage, Takeru." Gomamon said.**

** TK looked longingly at the inviting looking little house.**

** "I'm going to check it out." TK said, his digivice beginning to glow.**

** Patamon digivolved to his champion form of Angemon.**

** "Master Takeru," Angemon said firmly. "as your friend and guardian... I would **_**strongly**_** advise you **_**not**_** to go in there!"**

** But TK was already gone.**

** TK heard the sounds of someone humming a merry tune and something creaking.**

** TK looked inside the cottage and saw a man hard at work spinning wool into thread.**

** The door was opened just a crack, so the man beckoned TK to enter.**

** "Come in, dear boy," the man said to TK. "please, don't be so shy!"**

** TK entered the cottage, "What are you doing?" he asked the man.**

** "I'm spinning wool, would you like to try it, young man?" the man answered TK.**

** "I would **_**love**_** to try it!" TK exclaimed.**

** "Excellent! Oh! Before I forget," the man told TK seriously. "beware of the spindle!"**

** "You mean this? Oh no," TK said, pricking his finger. "I'm bleeding!"**

** "Oh? Can't stand the sight of your own blood?" the man asked.**

** A moment later, TK fell to the floor of the cottage.**

** The cottage ****then disappeared and the man transformed back into Devimon.**

** Back in the forest, 12-year-old Suzie and Lopmon were walking down the path, Suzie no longer pronounced an R like a W.**

** "Oh my gosh! TK! Devimon's been here," Suzie exclaimed out of fright. "Lopmon, I think I had better warpdigivolve you to Cherubimon and fast!"**

** "Go for it, Suzie!" Lopmon exclaimed.**

** Suzie warpdigivolved Lopmon to Cherubimon.**


	6. Reunited! A Journey Begins

** Reunited! A Journey Begins**

** "Excellent! Now, we need to contact Kari and Willis and tell them to bring Ophanimon and Lucemon with them!" Suzie exclaimed.**

** "Right! But what about Seraphimon?" Cherubimon asked Suzie.**

** "He will join us when he's ready." Suzie said.**

** "I hope so," Cherubimon said to Suzie. "and, I hope Lucemon isn't late like he usually is!"**

** "Oh now, Cherubimon," Suzie said. "don't be too hard on Lucemon!"**

** "You are right as usual," Cherubimon said. "thank you, Suzie."**

** Back in the palace in the Hidden Kingdom the next morning, only Kari and Gatomon were awake and moving.**

** Kari crept into the castle's throne room with Gatomon by her side.**

** "You do realize that nobody is supposed to sit on the throne except for the Child of the Eighth Prophecy, right, Kari?" Gatomon asked the curious princess.**

** "Don't worry so much, Gatomon!" Kari exclaimed.**

** Kari then tripped on one of the throne's legs, revealing a secret compartment that had a mysterious looking scroll inside.**

** "What is that?" Gatomon asked Kari.**

** "Hmmm," the princess said to Gatomon. "I think it's an old scroll of some kind."**

** "Can you decipher it?" Gatomon asked the princess.**

** Kari then looked at the writing on the ancient piece of parchment.**

** "This is part of the Eighth Prophecy! Izzy told me about it!" Kari exclaimed.**

** "The Eighth Prophecy? Then you can read it, my princess?" Gatomon asked Kari.**

** The princess examined the symbols on the ancient scroll.**

** "Sadly no, I cannot," Kari said to Gatomon in a serious whisper. "however, I can take the parchment to someone who **_**can**_** make it out, come on! Let's get Rosa, Cody, Sora, Sam, and Joe."**

** "I am right behind you, Kari!" Gatomon exclaimed.**

** While getting a boat from the warf with Rosa, Cody, Sora, Sam, and Joe by their side, Kari and Gatomon had a run in with Tai.**

** "Prince Tai! What are you and Agumon doing here in the Hidden Kingdom?" Cody asked.**

** "We are in search of Master Gennai, we hope that he will be able to read this." Tai answered Cody, showing him his parchment scroll.**

** "What a coincidence, Tai," Kari exclaimed, showing her brother her parchment scroll. "we're headed to Master Gennai's place as well!"**

** Suddenly, Gatomon got a call from Cherubimon.**

** "Ophanimon! I need you! Come quickly," Cherubimon said telepathically. "this is **_**not**_** a drill! The Takaishi youth is in danger!"**

** When the call ended, Gatomon turned to her partner.**

** "Kari," Gatomon said seriously. "you must warodigivolve me to Ophanimon! I have to meet up with Cherubimon, Seraphimon, and Lucemon! This is urgent according to Cherubimon."**

** "What's so urgent?" the princess asked her partner.**

** "I have no time for explanations," Gatomon said to Kari, now growing impatient with her. "please just warpdigivolve me!"**

** "Okay, okay," the princess said to Gatomon. "just keep your claws on!"**

** Kari used her Crest of Light on Gatomon.**

** "Gatomon warpdigivolve to... Ophanimon!" Ophanimon exclaimed.**

** "Good luck, Ophanimon." Kari said.**

** "Thank you, Kari," Ophanimon said. "now, all of us had really best be going on our respective quests."**

** Ophanimon took off to meet up with Seraphimon, Cherubimon, and Lucemon.**

** "Well then," Tai asked everyone present. "shall we be off?"**

** "We're off to see Gennai!" Kari exclaimed.**

** The prince untied the boat from the dock, then, he and Agumon began to paddle.**


	7. The Full Eighth Prophecy

** The Full Eighth Prophecy**

** It seemed like an eternity that the prince and his digimon partner were paddling the boat.**

** The princess saw that her brother's arms were about to give out.**

** "Tai, maybe you and Agumon should take a rest," Kari advised. "I'll take over for a while."**

** "But, Kari," Tai protested. "we're almost there! We're almost at Master Gennai's house!"**

** "I could use a rest, Tai, and maybe a bite to eat." Agumon said.**

** "And **_**where**_** are we going to find food all the way out here in the middle of the ocean?" Joe asked Agumon.**

** Sora reached into her backpack, "I brought some sandwiches with me." she said.**

** Everyone took a sandwich bag with a sandwich inside it.**

** "Ouch! My arms still feel as heavy as lead!" Tai complained.**

** "That is the reason why you need to let me take over rowing!" Kari said to Tai.**

** "Don't be silly, Kari," Joe said. "a princess shouldn't row a boat! Allow me to take the prince's place."**

** "All right, Joe," the princess sighed. "you win."**

** "I always do." Joe said to Kari.**

** Joe took the oars from the prince and began to paddle for the rest of the trip.**

** Once they reached the shore, the prince, princess, and their companions got out of their boat, and tied it to the dock.**

** After they left their boat, they made their way through the thick jungle with Greymon burning the obstacles the group came across.**

** Finally, the group came upon Gennai's house.**

** Cody knocked on the door.**

** "Open up, Master Gennai," Cody called. "it's me! Cody!"**

** Upon hearing Cody's urgent call, Gennai opened the door.**

** "Cody! Oh! It is good to have you back!" the old man exclaimed, giving the boy a big hug.**

** "It's so good to be back, Master," Cody said to Gennai as the old man released Cody from his grip. "but we have a huge problem on our hands."**

** Gennai looked up with interest, "What sort of... problem?" he asked.**

** "Matt found this part of the Eighth Prophecy in his family's library." Tai answered Gennai.**

** "And, I found this part of the Eighth Prophecy in the throne room of the palace in the Hidden Kingdom, can you read these pieces of parchment?" Kari asked Gennai.**

** Gennai looked at the scrolls of parchment and read them.**

** Gennai: **_**After the awakening of the sleeping knight**_**;**

_**There will be two who are to rule the Hidden Kingdom**_**. **

** "What does that mean exactly?" Tai asked.**

** "I have no idea, Tai." Kari answered her baffled older brother.**

** But Gennai wasn't even finished reading the Eighth Prophecy.**

** Gennai: **_**Kari must pass several difficult tasks before reawakening the sleeping knight**_**;**

_**Including the rescue of Mimi**_**, **_**the Princss of the Fairy Kingdom**_**;**

_**But along the way**_**, **_**Princess Kari will need to gather all of her allies**_**;**

_**Including the four Holy Angel Digimon**_**.**

** "Is that it?" Tai asked Gennai.**

** "Princess Mimi of the Fairies has the rest of the Eighth Prophecy, Kari has to rescue her." Gennai answered.**

** The prince saw his sister sit down Indian style.**

** Kari began to concentrate until her astral body left her physical body.**

** "Quick! Everyone," Tai ordered. "protect my sister's physical body!"**

** "Right, Tai!" the rest of the group answered, taking up guard positions.**

** Kari's astral body flew to a location that was outside of Devimon's fortress.**

** "Hello? Who is it," the girl asked. "who's there?"**

** "It is only me, Princess Kari of Eastern Digitoopia," Kari introduced. "if you are Princess Mimi of the Fairy Kingdom, then, I'm here to rescue you."**

** "How will you rescue me," Mimi asked Kari. "when you are not physically here?"**

** "I can return to my physical body," Kari explained to Mimi. "and tell my companions where you are."**

** "That sounds like a good plan," Mimi said to Kari. "just come back soon."**

** "I intend to come back **_**very soon**_**," Kari said to Mimi sincerely. "I promise."**

** A few minutes later, Kari's astral body merged back with her physical body.**

** The princess opened her eyes as if she had been asleep for a decade.**

** "Well, Kari, what happened?" Cody asked.**

** "Did you see Mimi?" Sora asked Kari.**

** "If you did, then, where is she?" Joe asked Kari.**

** Gennai could tell that the princess was becoming overwhelmed because of all the questions being thrown at her all at once.**

** "Let Kari breathe," Gennai shouted. "I am certain that she is tired after such a long journey!"**


	8. Off To Rescue Mimi

** Off To Rescue Mimi**

** "That sounds like a good idea," the prince agreed. "Master Gennai, do you have any blankets and pillows? We shall all stay here for the night."**

** "Yes I do have blankets and pillows, Prince Tai," Gennai answered. "I'll be back in a flash with them!"**

** Gennai left to grab the blankets and pillows so that Tai, Kari, and the rest of their friends could stay the night.**

** "Tai?" Kari asked.**

** The prince turned to his sister, "What is it?" he asked.**

** "Do you think I'll fulfill the Eighth Phophecy?" Kari asked Tai.**

** "I know so, Kari, I know so." Tai said gently.**

** Gennai returned with the blankets and pillows.**

** "Now, get some sleep," Gennai advised. "you all have a long journey ahead of you tomorrow."**

** "Yes, Master Geennai." all the children said just before going to sleep.**

** The old man retired to his own bedroom for the night.**

** The next morning bright and early, Tai, Kari, Sora, Agumon, Joe, Cody, Sora, Sam, and Rosa left Gennai's house to begin their journey so they could rescue Mimi.**

** "My prince," Sam asked. "are you sure that this map that Master Gennai gave us will lead us in the right direction?"**

** "Of course I'm sure." Tai answered Sam.**

** Kari's crest glowed bright and strong.**

** "We do not even need that map," Rosa commented. "Kari will show us the way with her Crest of Light!"**

** "Rosa's right," Kari said. "my Crest of Light will guide us to Mimi safely."**

** Tai could see Kari's crest shining brightly.**

** "Kari's doing it," Tai exclaimed. "she is leading the way with her Crest of Light!"**

** "Keep it up, Kari!" Cody cheered loudly.**

** Kari then led the others through a cave, following her crest.**

** Upon getting out of the cave, the princess's crest stopped glowing. **

** Kari then and there passed out.**

** "Kari!" Tai exclaimed.**

** Joe raced up to the princess and prince.**

** Joe, being apprenticed to his father who was a doctor, checked Kari over.**

** "The princess is just fine, she just lost a little bit of her energy." Joe said to Tai.**

** "What should we do?" Tai asked out of worry.**

** "We should just let her rest," Joe answered the prince. "since the Crests of Hope and Light are the most powerful of all, they can drain the ones who bear them of all of their energy."**

** "How will we rescue Mimi without Kari and her Crest of Light?" Tai asked Joe in a curious manner.**

** "We still have the map that Master Gennai gave to us, we can still use it." Cody suggested.**

** "Good idea, Cody." Tai said.**

** After a few hours of following the map, Kari awoke to find that they were where Kari said that Mimi was held captive by Devimon and his flunkies.**

** "This is it, Tai," Kari called. "this is where Mimi is held!"**

** "Kari! Over here!" Mimi called.**

** Kari and the others raced over to Mimi's location.**

** "Do you think you can set me free with your Crest of Light?" Mimi asked Kari.**

** "I think I can." Kari answered Mimi.**

** Tai turned to his sister, "Are you sure you're feeling well enough, Kari?" he asked.**

** "Don't be like Izzy, Tai," the princess laughed. "Izzy is a **_**real**_** fussbudget!"**

** "**_**Only**_** when it comes to education though!" Sora commented.**

** "Yeah, stay in school," Sam laughed. "an education is a terrible thing to waste!"**

** "Anyway, Tai," Kari said. "I am ready to rock this!"**

** "Then go for it, Kari." Tai said.**

** The princess nodded her head, then she prepared to use her Crest of Light to attempt to set Mimi free.**

** Unknown to Mimi, Kari, and the others, BlackWarGreymon was watching them from the entrance.**

_**I had better tell Master Devimon about this**_**! BlackWarGreymon thought with desperate urgency.**

** BlackWarGreymon then and there took to the sky.**

** Back at his Fortress, Devimon was not too pleased with BlackWarGreymon.**

** "WHAT? WHAT DO YOU MEAN FAIRY PRINCESS MIMI HAS ESCAPED?" Devimon asked BlackWarGreymon in a furious rage.**

** "It is just as I saw it, Master Devimon," BlackWarGreymon explained in honesty. "that human brat, Princess Kari used her Crest of Light to set Fairy Princess Mimi free!"**


	9. In A Princess's Debt

**In A Princess's Debt**

**"She did, did she? Well! Princess Kari will pay dearly for meddling in my plans!" Devimon exclaimed.**

**Back in the cave after setting Mimi free, Kari had a questioon on her mind.**

**"Mimi?" Kari asked.**

**"Yes, Kari," Mimi answered. "what is it?"**

**Kari then looked at Mimi who then glanced back.**

**"Master Gennai said that you had the rest of the Eighth Prophecy for us, is that true?" Kari asked Mimi.**

**Mimi cleared her throat.**

**Mimi: **_**In the ten years since Kari and TK marry**_**;**

_**They will have not one**_**;**

_**But two children**_**;**

_**But Devimon will digivolve into Myotismon**_**;**

_**The girl will look more like her mother**_**;**

_**While the boy will look more like his father**_**;**

_**But they along with their allies**_**;**

_**The twosome will battle Myotismon**_**;**

_**And Mayotismon will finally fall**_**.**

**"But Kari first has to defeat Devimon, right?" Sora asked Mimi.**

**"Right as rain, Sora." Mimi said.**

**"I knew I had it right!" Sora exclaimed.**

**"Wait just one minute! I thought TK and I were only going to have one child!" Kari exclaimed.**

**"Kari," Joe laughed. "I think Izzy is right, you should have studied harder in school!"**

**"What are you saying, Joe?" the princess asked in a curious manner.**

**"Joe is saying that you should really try to study harder! Take Izzy's advice one of these days, Kari!" Rosa laughed.**

**"Old fussbudget!" Kari muttered under her breath.**

**"Now, now, Kari," Sam reminded. "you know that Izzy means well!"**

**"Yes, yes, Sam, I know." Kari sighed.**

**Over in the forest, Masafumi and the king's other knights had made a bed for Takeru out of flowers in a secret location in the forest that they themselves as well as the royal Kamiya family and the noble Ishida-Takaishi family knew about.**

**So, Masafumi and his family felt that TK was quite safe from Devimon's wrath for the time being.**

**Sir Ken found himself gazing upon the sleeping knight.**

**Davis Motomiya, Ken's faithful squire found his friend awestruuck by the grace of the sleeping knight.**

**"Come on, Ichijoji," Davis said to Ken. "Raidramon and I are all set to go out on patrol whenever you and Stingmon are!"**

**Ken was still lost in serious thought.**

**"Don't worry, TK," Ken sighed. "I am certain that Princess Kari is gathering allies for the battle against Devimon even as we speak."**

**"Ken, hey, Ken," Davis called. "tell me! Are you done gushing over TA or what?"**

**Ken was snapped from his thoughts.**

**"I'm not gushing over TK, Davis!" Ken said in a touchy voice.**

**Masafumi walked over to his son.**

**"Go with Davis on your patrol, Ken," Masafumi said gently. "I shall be the one to stand watch over Takeru."**

**"Thanks, Father," Ken said. "I'm ready now, Davis!"**

**"As am I," Wormmon said to Ken. "Wormmon digivolve to... Stingmon!"**

**Stingmon picked Ken up and placed the youngest Ichijoji knight upon his back.**

**Back with Kari and the others, Mimi was bowing before Kari slightly.**

**"Thank you, Kari," Mimi said. "I will forever in your debt."**

**Mimi then transformed into her fairy form and she took off for her home in the Fairy Kingdom.**

**"Well, Kari," Cody asked in a curious manner. "where to now?"**

**"We must meet up with Sir Ken and Squire Davis," Kari answered Cody. "in the Kingdom of the Elves."**

**Back in the forest, Davis and Raidramon and Ken and Stingmon were about to take off for their patrol.**

**When Devimon and his army of goons attacked.**

**"Sir Masafumi Ichijoji," Devimon demanded. "tell me what I wish to know! Where is Princess Kari of Eastern Digitopia hiding?"**

**Masafumi put up a brave front.**

**"The princess is safe, Devimon," Masafumi said courageously, withdrawing his rapier. "and that would be all that you would need to know!"**

**Devimon wasn't one to give up so easily.**


	10. Sir Ken's Quest

** Sir Ken's Quest**

** Back at the castle, Queen Yuuko was gazing out of her window.**

_**Oh**_**, **_**my brave daughter**_**, the queen thought. please be safe.**

** Back in the forest, Sir Ken and his squire were getting ready for their mission.**

** Davis mounted Raidramon while Ken mounted Stingmon, riding on his shoulders.**

** "Let's go, Ken." Stingmon said.**

** "Right, Stingmon," Ken agreed. "we must catch up to the princess!"**

** "Wait, Ken," Masafumi called, handing a scroll off to his son. "I have a message for you to deliver to Chikara Hida!"**

** "Okay, Father," Ken called back, taking the parchment scroll. "I will make sure he gets it."**

** "That's my boy." Masafumi said to Ken.**

** "Well, Davis and I are off," Ken called out. "good bye, Father!"**

** Ken and Stingmon took to the sky.**

** Davis and Raidramon quickly followed after Ken and Stingmon.**

** Back with Kari, she and Gatomon, Tai and Agumon, and the others were travelling to the Kingdom of the Elves.**

** "Are you certain that we're on the right path, Kari?" Tai asked.**

** "Don't worry so much, Tai," Kari laughed. "my Crest of Light shall guide us through safely."**

** "I hope you won't lose your strength again, Princess." Agumon said to Kari.**

** "Don't worry so much, Agumon," Kari said. "I shall be just..."**

** The princess then screamed out of fright as a big bird swooped down.**

** "Kari!" Tai called out.**

** "Princess!" Agumon, Cody, Sora, Rosa, Sam, and Joe all called out in unison.**

** "It's all right, Princess," the bird told Kari. "I'm a friend."**

** "A friend? Just who are you?" Kari asked the bird.**

** "I am Birdramon," Birdramon introduced. "and I will help you rescue the one you truly love, Princess."**

** "Oh, so you **_**are**_** an ally! I see now!" the princess exclaimed.**

** "That's right, Princess Hikari," Birdramon said. "I have been watching you for a while now."**

** "I can see that," Kari said. "and please, just call me Kari."**

** "Then, Kari it is." Birdramon said.**

** Back in the Hidden Kingdom, Ken and Davis arrived at the castle.**

** "Sir Ken Ichijoji, Squire Davis Motomiya! What are you both doing here?" Chikara asked in a curious manner.**

** "I have a letter for you," Ken told Chikara seriously. "it is from my father."**

** Ken handed the scroll off to Chikara.**

** Back in the forest, Masafumi walked up to the bunch of flowers that were in the shape of a bed where TK lay still fast asleep.**

** "Oh, TK," Masafumi sighed. "everyone... the entire Kingdom of Digitopia is missing your melodious laugh right now... but do you want to know what I miss the most... the conversations we used to have as we would walk through the forest."**

** All TK could respond with was a meaningful sigh.**

** The youngest knight in the Ishida-Takaishi family had begun to dream serenely.**

** Within his dream, Takeru was waltzing with a beautiful princess.**

** "Tell me, please," TK said gently. "are you Princess Hikari Kamiya?"**

** The princess was about to answer TK, when she fled.**

** The princess left her pastel pink parasol behind as she fled from the knight.**

** TK walked over to where the parasol lay and picked it up.**

** Back in the forest, Masafumi continued to watch over TK.**

** When Devimon and his goon squad attacked.**

** "So," Devimon shouted. "**_**this**_** is where Young Takaishi has been hiding!"**

** "Devimon!" Masafumi exclaimed.**

** "The Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouted, attacking Masafumi.**

** Masafumi knelt down and clutched his left hand side, Devimon had wounded Ken's father badly.**

** Lady Asako Ichijoji came out of the Ichijoji family's forest manor.**

** "Oh no! Masafumi!" Asako exclaimed, running to her hurt husband's side.**


	11. A Vision Of A Sleeping Knight

** A Vision Of A Sleeping Knight**

** "I... shall... be... okay... Asako... Dearest..." Masafumi grunted in pain.**

** Asako carried Masafumi into their home.**

** "You lie down and rest," Asako told her husband. "I shall watch over Takeru."**

** Asako went outside the manor to watch over TK.**

** Asako was careful about avoiding the attacking army while going to check on TK.**

** Back with Ken, Stingmon, Raidramon, and Davis, Ken was out like a light.**

** "Hey! Sleeping Ichijoji! Wake up!" Raidramon called out to Ken.**

** Ken jerked awake with a start, "Never interrupt a knight while he is in deep meditation!" he scolded Raidramon.**

** "**_**Omoshiroi**_**, **_**Ken**_**, **_**anata no kishi no meisō wa nemutte iru yō ni mieta**_**," Stingmon laughed. "funny, Ken, your knightly meditation looked a lot like sleeping!"**

** "Stuff it, Stingmon!" Ken scolded.**

** "I wouldn't mind catching forty winks myself." Davis yawned.**

** "Stay alert, Davis," Raidramon shouted. "we are almost there!"**

** Back with Kari and the others, Tai had found a cave so they all decided to camp there for the night.**

** Kari was sitting indian style in deep meditation.**

** While she meditated, the princess had a vision.**

** Within her vision, Kari saw Devimon battling Lady Ichijoji who was guarding the area where TK lay dreaming.**

** Kari then saw Mimi appearing in front of Lady Ichijoji.**

** "Stand back, Lady Ichijoji!" Mimi ordered.**

** Lady Ichijoji stood back, "Just who are you?" she asked.**

** "My name is Princess Mimi Tachikawa, I am the Princess of the Fairy Kingdom." Mimi answered Lady Ichijoji.**

** "Kari," someone shouted. "hey! Kari!"**

** The princess was startled from her thoughts by the voice of Ken.**

** "Ken? Davis? What are you guys doing here?" Kari asked, she was confused.**

** "We've been looking for you everywhere, Kari!" Ken answered.**

** "Well, what do you want from me? I'm on a quest to awaken TK." the princess asked the youngest Ichijoji knight.**

** "Ken **_**knows**_** you're on a quest, Princess," Sam said to Kari. "that is the reason why he is here to help you."**

** Kari just took a glance at Ken, "I appreciate it, thank you." she said to him.**

** "You are most welcome, Kari." Ken said bashfully.**

** Back in the forest, Lady Asako saw TK's Crest of Hope beginning to glow.**

** "Masafumi, come out here, quick!" Asako called.**

** Masafumi came out of the manor, he was still clutching his left hand side.**

** "Tell me, Asako, what's going on?" Masafumi asked.**

** "I think... Takeru is awakening!" Asako told Masafumi in a jolly voice.**

** Masafumi followed his wife out to the area where TK still lay fast asleep.**

** "I do see Takeru's crest glowing, Darling, but I don't necessarily think he is opening his eyes." Masafumi disagreed with Asako.**

** "What do you mean, Dearest?" Asako asked Masafumi, she was curious.**

** "Look at Patamon." Masafumi said to his loving wife.**

** "Patamon warpdigivolve to... Seraphimon!"**

** "I cannot believe my eyes," Asako exclaimed. "Takeru is using his Crest of Hope even in his sleep!"**

** Seraphimon prepared to take off, "Watch over TK for me while I meet up with Lucemon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon." he said to Sir and Lady Ichijoji.**

** "Good luck, Seraphimon." Masafumi said.**

** "Thank you, Sir Ichijoji." Seraphimon said.**

** Seraphimon then took to the sky.**

** Back on the quest, Kari began to have another vision concerning TK.**

** Within her vision this time, the princess saw Seraphimon battling Devimon.**

** Seraphimon also had Lucemon, Cherubimon, and Ophanimon with him.**

** "Your precious Takeru Takaishi will never awaken," Devimon shouted at the four Holy Angel Digimon. "for Princess Hikari will never come to the rescue of the sleeping knight!"**

** "The princess **_**will**_** indeed fulfill the Eighth Prophecy and defeat you!" Ophanimon shouted at Devimon.**

** The princess then came out of her vision wiith Tai, Agumon, Sam, Ken, Stingmon, Davis, Raidramon, Birdramon, Sora, Rosa, Cody, and Joe all staring at her.**


	12. A Princess's Realization

** A Princess's Realization**

** "Are you all right, Princess?" Agumon asked.**

** "I'm fine, Agumon, I am just fine, there really is no need to fuss over me." Kari said.**

** "So sorry about this knucklehead, Kari," Tai said, referring to Agumon. "he means well, he really does."**

** Kari looked at her older brother, "I know Agumon means well, Tai." Kari sighed.**

** "You should really get some sleep, Princess." Raidramon said to Kari.**

** "But Raidramon, I'm not tired at all." the princess protested.**

** "Try to rest anyway, Kari," the prince advised. "you need your strength."**

** "Okay, Tai." Kari yawned, now she really was tired and fell asleep quickly.**

** Raidramon de-armordigivolved back to Veemon.**

** Stingmon dedigivolved back into Wormmon and he and Veemon both covered the princess with a thick wool blanket while she began to dream.**

** Within her dream, it was eight years ago at the manor in the Kingdom of Digitopia's western region where the Ishida-Takaishi family lived.**

** Lady Nancy Takaishi had given birth to her second son who the family decided to name Takeru.**

** Takeru was lying in a bassinet as everyone from the royal family to the townsfolk and their children as well as their children's digimon partners came to honor Digitopia's newest knight with gifts.**

** Soon, the king's herald came into Lord Hiroaki Ishida and Lady Nancy Takaishi's throne room.**

** "Announcing the arrival of the four Holy Angel Digimon and three of their partners, Seraphimon shall be partnered with Young Sir Takaishi as Patamon and shall protect the young knight." the herald said.**

** Some angels and three children as young as TK went up to the lord and lady.**

** "Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Princess Hikari, Cherubimon and Duchess Suzie Wong... wait! Where are Lucemon and his human partner, Lord Willis?" Hiroaki asked.**

** "They're late as usual." Seraphimon said to the patriarch of the Ishida-Takaishi family.**

** "But they'll show up, they always do," Ophanimon said. "let's get started, shall we?"**

** The angel digimon surrounded the bassinet where Takeru still lay.**

** "Cherubimon?" Suzie asked, she was a baby, so she pronounced an R like a W.**

** "I'm all over it, Suzie," Cherubimon said. "my gift to you will be the gift of charm, Takeru."**

** The little princess simply glanced at Ophanimon.**

** "Right, Kari," Ophanimon said. "cute and charming little knight, my gift for you... is the gift of the arts, may this gift make those around you as happy as you make them."**

** "My turn," Seraphimon said. "sweet knight, my gift to you is this special crest... the Crest of Hope... with it as Patamon, I will be right by your side as a friend."**

** Suddenly, an evil digimon appeared in the throne room.**

** "Devimon!" everyone in the throne room exclaimed.**

** "I too have a gift for the newborn knight," Devimon exclaimed. "for not inviting me to this little fiesta, your precious Takeru will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a two thousand year long slumber come his twelfth birthday once the sun sets!"**

** "TK! No!" Kari shouted, she gave the baby boy his nickname because she couldn't say his full given name yet.**

** The princess fired her Crest of Light at Devimon.**

** "And, Queen Yuuko and King Susumu Kamiya! Don't think I have forgotten about your little brat," Devimon shouted. "once she turns 12-years-old, Princess Kari will stop aging physically, looking like a preteen forever!"**

** Devimon was about to turn so he could go.**

** Until a stronger blast of light was shot at him.**

** "Not so fast, Devimon!" the voice shouted, it was Willis who spoke.**

** "Willis! Lucemon! Drat!" Devimon spat in anger.**

** Lucemon fired an energy blast at Devimon.**

** Devimon then disappeared from sight.**

** "Don't give up hope Majesties as well as good Lord Ishida and good Lady Takaishi," Lucemon said. "for I can help you out with my gift for Takeru as well as help out with Hikari."**

** "Then you can undo these fearful curses upon our youngest children?" Queen Yuuko asked Lucemon.**

** "Not **_**undo**_**, your majesty," Lucemon said to Yuuko. "merely alter, **_**that**_** is how I plan to save the lives of the young knight and the young princess, I shall begin with Sir Takeru."**

** "Then, please proceed." Hiroaki requested.**

** "Come sunset on your twelfth birthday, you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall asleep for two millennia, Takeru," Lucemon said gently. "only to awaken at 16-years-old by the Princess of Eastern Digitopia who bears my crest, the Crest of Light."**

** "What about my sister?" 3-year-old Tai asked Lucemon.**

** "Princess Hikari, you will physically remain a 12-year-old," Lucemon said. "until you kiss a dreaming 16-year-old Takeru, only then, will you age to 16-years-old like you would have if you were to age normally."**

** A few minutes later, Kari awoke in a cold sweat, she was frightened.**

** "Tai!" Kari screamed.**

** Tai opened his sleepy brown eyes, "What's up, Kari?" he asked in a groggy voice.**

** "I had a dream about TK's christening! But it was **_**more**_** than **_**just**_** a dream! it was a memory! I remember attending TK's christening!" Kari answered her older brother.**

** "You finally got the answers you were seeking, Kari." Tai said.**

** "What are you saying?" Kari asked Tai.**

** "What I'm saying," Tai answered Kari. "is that not only are you to use your powers to defeat Devimon... but you are to also use them to reawaken TK, the dreams you both have been having about one another... are because you two are destined to be together."**

** "I see." Kari said to Tai.**

** Over in a clearing far far away from the forest, Devimon was preparing to do battle with Ophanimon, Lucemon, Seraphimon, and Cherubimon.**

** "The Touch of Evil!" Devimon shouted.**

** The attack was headed straight for Cherubimon.**

** "Cherubimon! Dodge that attack!" Lucemon called out.**

** Cherubimon jumped into the air, dodging Devimon's attack.**

** Cherubimon decided to attack Devimon right back.**

** "Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon shouted.**

** Devimon quickly dodged Cherubimon's attack.**

** "Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon shouted, attacking Devimon.**

** Devimon dodged Opanimon's attack and began to attack Seraphimon.**

** "Dungeon Curse!" Devimon shouted.**

** Seraphimon fell over backwards onto the ground.**

** "Seraphimon!" Lucemon, Ophanimon, and Cherubimon shouted in unison.**

** "Your leader has fallen," Devimon laughed. "and your precious Takeru Takaishi will **_**never**_** awaken!"**

** Devimon vanished back to his fortress.**

** "He's gone," Lucemon said. "would you believe it?"**

** Seraphimon got up off the ground.**

** "Forget about Devimon for now," Seraphimon said to his comrades. "right now, we have got to be getting back to Takeru."**

** "You are right as usual, Seraphimon." Willis said.**

** Suddenly, Willis got a message on his digivice.**

** "Willis, this is Suzie," Suzie said. "do you read me?"**

** "Loud and clear," Willis said to Suzie. "where are you anyway?"**

** "Battling LadyDevimon near Takeru's napping area! I could really use Cherubimon's help right about now!" Suzie answered Willis.**

** "We're on our way!" Willis said to Suzie.**

** Back on the quest, Kari was still shaking in Tai's arms due to fear.**


	13. The Battle Continues

**The Battle Continues**

**"Don't worry about it, Kari," Tai said. "just go back to sleep."**

**"Okay, Tai, and thank you." Kari said, yawning.**

**Kari then went back to sleep and had begun to dream once again.**

**Within her dream, it was eight years ago at the manor in the Kingdom of Digitopia's western region where the Ishida-Takaishi family lived.**

**Lady Nancy Takaishi had given birth to her second son who the family decided to name Takeru.**

**Takeru was lying in a bassinet as everyone from the royal family to the townsfolk and their children as well as their children's digimon partners came to honor Digitopia's newest knight with gifts.**

**Soon, the king's herald came into Lord Hiroaki Ishida and Lady Nancy Takaishi's throne room.**

**"Announcing the arrival of the four Holy Angel Digimon and three of their partners, Seraphimon shall be partnered with Young Sir Takaishi as Patamon and shall protect the young knight." the herald said.**

**Some angels and three children as young as TK went up to the lord and lady.**

**"Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Princess Hikari, Cherubimon and Duchess Suzie Wong... wait! Where are Lucemon and his human partner, Lord Willis?" Hiroaki asked.**

**"They're late as usual." Seraphimon said to the patriarch of the Ishida-Takaishi family.**

**"But they'll show up, they always do," Ophanimon said. "let's get started, shall we?"**

**The angel digimon surrounded the bassinet where Takeru still lay.**

**"Cherubimon?" Suzie asked, she was a baby, so she pronounced an R like a W.**

**"I'm all over it, Suzie," Cherubimon said. "my gift to you will be the gift of charm, Takeru."**

**The little princess simply glanced at Ophanimon.**

**"Right, Kari," Ophanimon said. "cute and charming little knight, my gift for you... is the gift of the arts, may this gift make those around you as happy as you make them."**

**"My turn," Seraphimon said. "sweet knight, my gift to you is this special crest... the Crest of Hope... with it as Patamon, I will be right by your side as a friend."**

**Suddenly, an evil digimon appeared in the throne room.**

**"Devimon!" everyone in the throne room exclaimed.**

**"I too have a gift for the newborn knight," Devimon exclaimed. "for not inviting me to this little fiesta, your precious Takeru will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a two thousand year long slumber come his twelfth birthday once the sun sets!"**

**"TK! No!" Kari shouted, she gave the baby boy his nickname because she couldn't say his full given name yet.**

**The princess fired her Crest of Light at Devimon.**

**"And, Queen Yuuko and King Susumu Kamiya! Don't think I have forgotten about your little brat," Devimon shouted. "once she turns 12-years-old, Princess Kari will stop aging physically, looking like a preteen forever!"**

**Devimon was about to turn so he could go.**

**Until a stronger blast of light was shot at him.**

**"Not so fast, Devimon!" the voice shouted, it was Willis who spoke.**

**"Willis! Lucemon! Drat!" Devimon spat in anger.**

**Lucemon fired an energy blast at Devimon.**

**Devimon then disappeared from sight.**

**"Don't give up hope Majesties as well as good Lord Ishida and good Lady Takaishi," Lucemon said. "for I can help you out with my gift for Takeru as well as help out with Hikari."**

**"Then you can undo these fearful curses upon our youngest children?" Queen Yuuko asked Lucemon.**

**"Not undo, your majesty," Lucemon said to Yuuko. "merely alter, that is how I plan to save the lives of the young knight and the young princess, I shall begin with Sir Takeru."**

**"Then, please proceed." Hiroaki requested.**

**"Come sunset on your twelfth birthday, you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall asleep for two millennia, Takeru," Lucemon said gently. "only to awaken at 16-years-old by the Princess of Eastern Digitopia who bears my crest, the Crest of Light."**

**"What about my sister?" 3-year-old Tai asked Lucemon.**

**"Princess Hikari, you will physically remain a 12-year-old," Lucemon said. "until you kiss a dreaming 16-year-old Takeru, only then, will you age to 16-years-old like you would have if you were to age normally."**

**"Thank you for altering the curses upon our children, Lucemon." Nancy said gratefully.**

**"You are indeed most welcome, Good Lady Takaishi." Lucemon said with a polite bow.**

**Tai took Kari to the bassinet where TK still lay.**

**Kari looked unknowingly at her future husband.**

**"TK." Kari said.**

**The princess and the knight were both unaware of the prophecy that was binding them together.**

**Over in the forest, the four Holy Angel digimon and Willis met up with Suzie.**

**LadyDevimon had Suzie on the ropes.**

**"Darkness Wave!" LadyDevimon shouted, attacking Suzie.**

**"Cherubimon! Help!" Suzie called out.**

**"Hold it right there," Cherubimon shouted at LadyDevimon. "nobody harms my partner and gets away with it! Heaven's Judgement!"**

**LadyDevimon dodged Cherubimon's attack.**

**"Enough of this cat and mouse game," LadyDevimon shouted. "Black Wing!"**

**Lucemon stepped in front of Cherubimon to shield him.**

**"I will protect you," Lucemon said to Cherubimon. "Divine Feet!"**

**LadyDevimon was forced to retreat, "You may have won this round, but this isn't over!" she swore.**

**LadyDevimon vanished, back to Devimon's fortress.**

**The four Holy Angel digimon flew over to TK and prepared to watch over him with Suzie and Willis by their side.**

**"What should we do?" Suzie asked Cherubimon.**

**"I have no clue, Suzie," Cherubimon said. "all I know is, neither of us can maintain our mega forms for too much longer."**

**Cherubimon dedigivolved back to Lopmon, while Ophanimon dedigivolved back to Salamon, and Seraphimon dedigivolved back to Patamon.**

**"I had better be getting back to Kari." Salamon said.**

**"Good call," Lopmon said to Salamon. "the rest of us will stay here and watch over Takeru until he awakens."**

**Salamon felt the princess's Crest of Light calling out to her.**

**"I've got to go," Salamon said. "take good care of TK, Patamon."**

**"You can count on me, Salamon." Patamon said.**

**Salamon took off for the spot where the princess and the others were camped.**

**Itte rasshai, Salamon, Patamon thought. take care, Salamon.**

**Patamon watched on as TK continued dreaming away.**

**Back at his fortress in the Forbidden City, Devimon saw LadyDevimon enter his throne room.**

**"The master isn't too pleased with you right now." DemiDevimon said to LadyDevimon.**

**"I would tread lightly if I were you." Apocalymon told LadyDevimon.**

**LadyDevimon shot a dirty look toward Apocalymon.**

**"And if I were you," LadyDevimon said to Apocalymon rather coldly. "I would keep my big trap shut!"**

**LadyDevimon then went into Devimon's throne room.**

**LadyDevimon just looked up and saw the unforgiving expression on her master's face.**


	14. The Journey Continues

** The Journey Continues**

** "LadyDevimon! Come here!" Devimon commanded.**

** LadyDevimon slowly walked up to her master, "Yes, my lord?" she asked.**

** "Do not 'Yes, my lord?' me!" Devimon shouted at LadyDevimon angrily.**

** LadyDevimon hung her head low.**

** "Sorry, my lord Devimon." LadyDevimon said.**

** Devimon motioned LadyDevimon to come forward.**

** "Look into my crystal ball," Devimon said to LadyDevimon. "and tell me what you see."**

** LadyDevimon looked into Devimon's crystal ball.**

** "I can see a 16-year-old blonde haired blue eyed knight dreaming away in the forest." LadyDevimon answered her master.**

** "That's right," Devimon told LadyDevimon. "and, that pesky Princess Kari is on her way to the forest where Young Takaishi still lies fast asleep!"**

** "Just what are you planning?" LadyDevimon asked her master.**

** "I plan on giving you some time off so that you can follow Young Takaishi's example and get some well deserved rest." Devimon explained to his lead general.**

** LadyDevimon was speechless.**

** So DemiDevimon came into Devimon's throne room.**

** "Reporting for duty, Master Devimon!" DemiDevimon said with a salute.**

** "I would like you to take LadyDevimon's place," Devimon said to DemiDevimon. "make absolutely sure that Princess Kari does not complete her journey so that Young Takaishi does not awaken!"**

** "I am on my way, my lord." DemiDevimon said to Devimon.**

** DemiDevimon took to the sky.**

** The next morning, Tai, Kari, and the others were approaching a mountain range.**

** Kari's Crest of Light stopped glowing.**

** "Are you sure that you know where we are, Princess Kari?" Ken asked.**

** "I am quite positive, Sir Ken." the princess answered.**

** Kari's Crest of Light began glowing again as she shut her eyes in deep meditation.**

** The princess's astral body left her physical body.**

** "We had better keep Kari's physical body protected." Wormmon suggested to Tai and the others.**

** "Right, Wormmon," Ken said. "you never know what sort of danger could be lurking out there just waiting for our princess."**

** Ken, Davis, Tai, and the others surrounded the princess's physical body.**

** Meanwhile, Kari found the place she was looking for.**

_**I was right**_**! **_**We made our way to the Kingdom of the Fairies**_**! Kari thought.**

** The princess then raced back to the others where her physical body was waiting.**

** Kari's astral body jumped right back into her physical body so she could tell Tai and the others what she had learned.**

** "Are you serious, Princess," Agumon asked Kari. "do you really know what is beyond that montain range?"**

** "Quite certain, Agumon." Kari answered.**

** "Then, where are we heading?" Wormmon asked Kari.**

** "We are heading to the Kingdom of the Fairies." Kari answered Wormmon.**

** "Well, what are we waiting for," Davis asked impatiently. "let's get going!"**

** But when they set off for the Fairy Kingdom, Joe found that DemiDevimon was blocking the gang's path.**

** "Oh no! DemiDevimon!" Joe exclaimed.**

** "Do you honestly think that you are going to have a chance at reawakening the slumbering knight? Well, not a chance!" DemiDevimon shouted.**

** DemiDevimon attacked Kari and Tai.**

** "Tai! Princess!" Agumon called out.**

** Agumon was warming up for an attack of his own.**

** "Pepper Breath!" Agumon shouted, firing a big blast of fire at DemiDevimon.**

** Kari then used her Crest of Light on the fiend.**

** "You will pay dearly for this!" DemiDevimon shouted at the princess.**

** DemiDevimon vanished back to Devimon's fortress in defeat.**

** "Well, now that DemiDevimon has been taken care of," Cody said. "I guess we had better be off to the Fairy Kingdom."**

** "Right as rain, Cody," Davis agreed. "let's go."**

** "Davis is right, we shouldn't hesitate!" Kari said.**

** Kari and the others raced to the Fairy Kingdom.**

_**Our quest is nearly at its end**_**, Ken thought hopefully. **_**the princess will finally reawaken her knight and fulfill the Eighth Prophecy**_**.**


	15. The Final Challenge

** The Final Challenge**

** Kari and the others made their way into the Fairy Kingdom.**

** The fairy king and his queen welcomed them with opened arms.**

** "Mimi has told us so much about you, Princess Hikari." the Queen of the Fairies said.**

** "You and your friends are welcome to camp here for the night." the King of the Fairies added.**

** "Thank you, my noble King and Queen of the Fairies." Kari said with a polite curtsy.**

** "Oh no," Queen Satoe Tachikawa said to Kari. "you really shouldn't curtsy in our presence!"**

** "If anything," King Keisuke said to Kari kindly. "we should be bowing and curtsying in your presence, Princess of the Light."**

** Back in the forest, Takeru slept on while Patamon grew more nervous.**

** "Oh, Salamon," Patamon sighed. "where are you anyway?"**

** All TK could do was dream away about his princess.**

** Within his dream, it was eight years ago at the manor in the Kingdom of Digitopia's western region where the Ishida-Takaishi family lived.**

** Lady Nancy Takaishi had given birth to her second son who the family decided to name Takeru.**

** Takeru was lying in a bassinet as everyone from the royal family to the townsfolk and their children as well as their children's digimon partners came to honor Digitopia's newest knight with gifts.**

** Soon, the king's herald came into Lord Hiroaki Ishida and Lady Nancy Takaishi's throne room.**

** "Announcing the arrival of the four Holy Angel Digimon and three of their partners, Seraphimon shall be partnered with Young Sir Takaishi as Patamon and shall protect the young knight." the herald said.**

** Some angels and three children as young as TK went up to the lord and lady.**

** "Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Princess Hikari, Cherubimon and Duchess Suzie Wong... wait! Where are Lucemon and his human partner, Lord Willis?" Hiroaki asked.**

** "They're late as usual." Seraphimon said to the patriarch of the Ishida-Takaishi family.**

** "But they'll show up, they always do," Ophanimon said. "let's get started, shall we?"**

** The angel digimon surrounded the bassinet where Takeru still lay.**

** "Cherubimon?" Suzie asked, she was a baby, so she pronounced an R like a W.**

** "I'm all over it, Suzie," Cherubimon said. "my gift to you will be the gift of charm, Takeru."**

** The little princess simply glanced at Ophanimon.**

** "Right, Kari," Ophanimon said. "cute and charming little knight, my gift for you... is the gift of the arts, may this gift make those around you as happy as you make them."**

** "My turn," Seraphimon said. "sweet knight, my gift to you is this special crest... the Crest of Hope... with it as Patamon, I will be right by your side as a friend."**

** Suddenly, an evil digimon appeared in the throne room.**

** "Devimon!" everyone in the throne room exclaimed.**

** "I too have a gift for the newborn knight," Devimon exclaimed. "for not inviting me to this little fiesta, your precious Takeru will prick his finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall into a two thousand year long slumber come his twelfth birthday once the sun sets!"**

** "TK! No!" Kari shouted, she gave the baby boy his nickname because she couldn't say his full given name yet.**

** The princess fired her Crest of Light at Devimon.**

** "And, Queen Yuuko and King Susumu Kamiya! Don't think I have forgotten about your little brat," Devimon shouted. "once she turns 12-years-old, Princess Kari will stop aging physically, looking like a preteen forever!"**

** Devimon was about to turn so he could go.**

** Until a stronger blast of light was shot at him.**

** "Not so fast, Devimon!" the voice shouted, it was Willis who spoke.**

** "Willis! Lucemon! Drat!" Devimon spat in anger.**

** Lucemon fired an energy blast at Devimon.**

** Devimon then disappeared from sight.**

** "Don't give up hope Majesties as well as good Lord Ishida and good Lady Takaishi," Lucemon said. "for I can help you out with my gift for Takeru as well as help out with Hikari."**

** "Then you can undo these fearful curses upon our youngest children?" Queen Yuuko asked Lucemon.**

** "Not **_**undo**_**, your majesty," Lucemon said to Yuuko. "merely alter, **_**that**_** is how I plan to save the lives of the young knight and the young princess, I shall begin with Sir Takeru."**

** "Then, please proceed." Hiroaki requested.**

** "Come sunset on your twelfth birthday, you will prick your finger on the spindle of a spinning wheel and fall asleep for two millennia, Takeru," Lucemon said gently. "only to awaken at 16-years-old by the Princess of Eastern Digitopia who bears my crest, the Crest of Light."**

** "What about my sister?" 3-year-old Tai asked Lucemon.**

** "Princess Hikari, you will physically remain a 12-year-old," Lucemon said. "until you kiss a dreaming 16-year-old Takeru, only then, will you age to 16-years-old like you would have if you were to age normally."**

** "Thank you for altering the curses upon our children, Lucemon." Nancy said gratefully.**

** "You are indeed most welcome, Good Lady Takaishi." Lucemon said with a polite bow.**

** Tai took Kari to the bassinet where TK still lay.**

** Kari looked unknowingly at her future husband.**

** "TK." Kari said.**

** The princess and the knight were both unaware of the prophecy that was binding them together.**

** The infant knight gripped the infant princess by the hand.**

** "Kari." TK said, he couldn't say the princess's full given name yet.**

** "See that, Hikari," Tai asked. "TK is returning your love."**

** "My Kari." TK said.**

** Kari watched on as TK fell fast asleep in his bassinet.**

** "My TK." Kari said in a serene whisper.**

** Back in the forest, TK smiled because of his sweet dream.**

** DemiDevimon, Apocalymon, LadyDevimon, and Devimon all appeared in the forest, ready and willing to attack.**

** "Quick, Duchess," Lucemon said. "use your Crest of Innocence to digivolve Lopmon to Cherubimon!"**

** "Right," Suzie said. "are you ready, Lopmon?"**

** "Ready, Suzie," Lopmon said. "Lopmon... warpdigivolve to... Cherrubimon!"**

** TK's Crest of Hope began glowing and Patamon warpdigivolved into Seraphimon.**

** "Where are Kari and our other allies," Seraphimon asked. "we **_**really**_** need Ophanimon!"**

** Suddenly, Tai and the others appeared with even more allies.**

** "We are right here!" Tai exclaimed.**

** "Are you ready, Salamon?" Kari asked.**

** The princess used her Crest of Light.**

** "Ready, Kari," Salamon said. "Salamon... warpdigvolve to... Ophanimon!"**

** "Now what should we do? Most of the Holy Angel Digimon are mega level?" Willis asked.**

** "But Willis, do not forget now," Tai reeminded. "your Lucemon is a champion and can use his powers like a mega!"**

** "You are right as usual," Willis acknowldged. "thank you, my prince."**

** TK was still dreaming peacefully, unaware of the battle that was to begin around him.**

** "There is nothing you can do," Apocalymon said to Kari and the others. "TK Takaishi will eternally be known as the sleeping knight!"**

** "I don't think so, Apocalymon," a man's voice spoke up. "Princess Hikari! It is now or never!"**

** Kari could see that this robed stranger was wearing a hood so as to not be recognized by enemy forces, "Who in the world are you?" **

** The man removed the hood of his robe, revealing who he truly was.**

** "Master Gennai!" the princess and prince exclaimed in unison.**

** "Now, Princess Hikari, you as well as Sir Takeru, Duchess Shaochung, and Lord Willis," the now younger Gennai said. "must combine the powers of your crests to merge your digimon into one Holy Angel, this Holy Angel digimon is named ArchAngemon and is the form of Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon, and Lucemon combined into one being, only ArchAngemon has the power to defeat Devimon and his forces in combination with the power from every single ally you have gathered on your long journey."**

** All the children with Holy Angel digimon partners used the power of their crests to merge their partners into ArchAngemon.**

** With the help of the rest of their allies, ArchAngemon sent Devimon, LadyDevimon, DemiDevimon, and Apocalymon packing with his Devine Guidance or another name for this attack, Guiding Force.**

** Because of her own powers, Mimi was able to imprison Devimon, LadyDevimon, DemiDevimon, and Apocalymon in a void of light energy.**

** After the vile villains were imprisoned, the princess leaned down and kissed her knight tenderly on the lips.**

** Kari was surrounded by baby pink light as she started growing in height from a 12-year-old tween girl to a 16-year-old teenage girl.**

** TK opened his blue eyes.**

** "Hikari? How long have I been asleep?" TK asked in a groggy sounding voice.**

** "You were supposed to sleep for two millennia," the princess told her knight. "thankfully, I awoke you one thousand nine hundred and ninety-eight years earlier."**

** "Hikari? What happened? Weren't you a tween?" TK asked out of total confusion.**

** "My curse was lifted from me at the same time your curse was lifted from you," the princess said to her knight. "so now, I'm 16-years-old just like you."**


	16. The Children Of The Eighth Prophecy

** The Children Of The Eighth Prophecy**

** "I see now." TK said to Kari.**

** Six years later, Kari had married TK and the two of them had a set of frateral twins, a girl that looked like TK named Takara, she was blonde haired and blue eyed.**

** While her younger twin brother, Hikaru was light brown haired and light brown eyed like their mother, Kari.**

** Kari and TK were now 22-year-old parents of the newborn baby twins.**

** Princess Hikari Kamiya kept her maiden name decided to pay her in laws a visit.**

** Lady Sora Takenouchi who married Sir Matt Ishida also kept her maiden name and had a son who was 6-years-old and daughter who was 3-years-old.**

** Kari came down to the dining hall with Hikaru and Takara in her arms.**

** "So, Kari," Matt asked. "are you and TK going back to the Hidden Kingdom with Sora, Yuuto, Sayaka, and me?"**

** "Yes we are, Matt," Kari answered. "after all, the celebratioon held in the castle of the Hidden Kingdom is for Takeru's and my children... is it not?"**

** "Yes, I do believe it is, Kari, Izzy has invited everyone we know from all around the Kingdom of Digitopia to the Hidden Kingdom for this festive and special gathering." Matt said to Kari.**

** "Hey, Auntie Kari," 6-year-old Yuuto asked in a curious manner. "where is Uncle TK this morning anyway?"**

** The princess got an irritated look on her face because of Matt's question.**

** "That husband of mine! Takeru can be a real **_**sleepyhead**_** at times!" Kari exclaimed irritably.**

** "Ha! Maybe we should start calling him 'Rip Van' Takaishi!" 3-year-old Sayaka commented, laughing.**

** "Sayaka! That's enough!" Sora scolded her daughter sharply.**

** "So sorry, Mommy." Sayaka said.**

** "You are forgivened." came a groggy male's voice coming from the entrance to the dining room.**

** Takeru entered the dining room, but before he could even sit down to breakfast, he just rubbed the sleep from his eyes.**

** "Pardon my sleepiness," TK said. "it is all of these all nighters protecting King Susumu's castle from invading forces."**

** TK took a sip of his hot and strong black coffee and his eyes immediately shot wide open.**

** "So, Takeru," the princess asked. "are you as excited about the celebration as I am?"**

** TK set his coffee mug on the long dining hall table, "Yes, I am excited, Kari! I have two wonderful children, a beautiful daughter who looks like me... and a handsome son who looks like the wife I adore so much! I must be the luckiest knight in the entire kingdom!" he exclaimed.**

** "That's awesome, Takeru," Kari said. "for we shall be leaving for Kara and Karu's ceremony in the Hidden Kingdom right after breakfast."**

** Sure enough like Kari stated, everyone inside the Ishida-Takaishi family's manor left for the Hidden Kingdom for the presentation ceremony of Takara and Hikaru Kamiya-Takaishi.**

** Once at the Hidden Kingdom's castle, Mimi who married Izzy but also kept her maiden name and Izzy prepared for the ceremony.**

** While greetings were being shared between everyone visiting for the ceremony, Takara and Hikaru wandered into the throne room and sat on the throne.**

** All the others, guests and residents alike saw the glow from the throne room and raced right on in.**

** "Well, what do you know?" Daigo asked.**

** "Takara and Hikaru have been recognized as the Children of the Eighth Prophecy!" Mimi agreed with Daigo.**

** The throne's glow made the Kamiya-Takaishi twins age to 2-years-old instantly, "Me?" the twins asked out of curiosity.**


End file.
